Talador Baronial Coronation Festival
The Talador Baronial Coronation Festival was a festival in February of 2014 to celebrate the coronation of the new Baron of Talador, Lord Kuligar Gardane, which took place at the end of the month. The festival was held in Talador, within the Turamzzyrian Empire, but a portal was opened one block east of the gemshop in Wehnimer's Landing so adventurers would be able to attend. The festival included a variety of merchants who offered wares for sale, raffles and personalized services. Outside of the city of Talador, adventurers can venture into the nearby fields, infested with orcs, ogres and hobgoblins. There are also mines that have long ago been exhausted but are filled with powerful undead. The festival is not open in Platinum, as the events that led to the festival taking place have not happened. However, GM Kenstrom has given GM Wyrom permission to use the area in the course of Plat-specific events, and GM Wyrom appeared to indicate that he would. Getting to the Festival and General Info Players may enter the grounds through a shimmery silvery-blue portal located one block east of the gemshop in Wehnimer's Landing, in Lich room 299. The road north from the portal will lead to a crossroads with a sign that provides directions to various areas. Shopping is located in Talador proper, on the northern end of the grounds, while the farms and mines are different hunting grounds. There are no banks on the grounds, but the shops should accept notes from all over. Shops should also sell to all races, but humans may receive a discount in many of them. Initial Announcement Posted by GM Kenstrom 12/23/2013 Hear ye, hear ye! For the first time since it fell to Jantalarian occupation, the Barony of Talador is reclaiming its power after an Imperial Decree relinquished the land back to its people and appointed a new ruling class! Among the most noble, Lord Kuligar Gardane has been selected to ascend to the position of Baron of Talador! All allies of the Turamzyrrian Empire are invited to attend the Talador Baronial Coronation Festival which will last the entire month of Fashanos, 5114! (February, 2014) There will be local shops open to all, and traveling merchants from afar to set up their wares for everyone to enjoy during this momentous celebration! Come visit Talador, a land rich in both tragedy and triumph! Explore the vast woodlands, but beware the monsters that lurk beyond the dark reaches of the forest! Tour the fabled dwarven Doggoroth Keep, or the old battlefield where Jantalar and Talador forces clashed decades ago, but be on your guard against the ghosts that still plague the torn land. But at all costs, avoid the abandoned silver mines, which are said to be haunted by the spirits of the past. Do not miss a month long of festivities, a taste of the imperial life, and a baronial coronation that will be historic! Merchants Adelaid Charleia Eldurn Fernalda Fitzwobbin - siegery miniatures Jankus Jellybeard Juramis Kelcer Ledirth - distributing rare metal slabs, half to everyone, half to master weapon smiths Madrim Relyna Seletha Taeliryn - possibly Voln armor, Caravan Consignments Toffit - rainbow wear, Rainbow's End Tolby Walward - siegery miniatures, Battle of the Keep Zandeva Services Animal companion grooming Animated music stand Black ora weapon Custom perfumes Deepening Feature alterations Fireworks press Forehead gems General alterations Goat pins Juggling pins Krolvin skull weapons Lightening Mechanical weapon flares Metamorphic weapons and armor Permablesses Pocket shields Rare metal slabs Siegery miniature customization Signature verbs Tattoos Uncommon demon runes Unlocking scroll cutters Voln armor Wandering tattoos Raffles Note: All times are in Eastern. Characters must be entered and logged into the game to be eligible to win. Winners of the goat pin, animal companion grooming and treat pouch raffles may e-mail GM Kynlee to collect their win. Winners of Kynlee's raffles have two weeks to collect or their wins are forfeit. Goat pin raffle winners may choose one type: a scaly lizard pin, a black raven pin, a white-striped black skunk pin, a shaggy black goat pin, and a dark green turtle pin. Only one of each type is available to be chosen. Shops and Item Info All Mine ---- All That Glitters Room 5 a thick black gem-dusted tent that Glitters The thick black walls of the tent are covered in an assortment of large mirrors, their reflective surfaces capturing the plethora of gem-decorated inventory around the shop, causing the entire room to glitter. In one corner of the tent resides a mirror-finished counter where a tall amethyst-eyed human paces anxiously behind it. You also see a gem-dusted cabinet. Obvious exits: north, out On the mirror-finished counter you see a twisted black orase staff capped with a cluster of jagged asterfire quartz shards, a curved opal-set scimitar with a blue leather grip, a long-bladed imflass riding sword set with a faceted ruby, a thin ora espadon inlaid with a cluster of crushed black diamonds, a small red gem-inset black vultite dagger, a lapis-inlaid sharp mithglin dirk, a slender red vultite warblade set with a polished golden blazestar pommel, a sharp black mithril waraxe inlaid with a trio of ovals, a gleaming vultite katar inset with smooth malachite chips and a polished grey vultite rapier with a red sapphire hilt. In the gem-dusted cabinet you see a glittering gold-inlaid vultite shield, a shimmering copper-edged mithril buckler, a lustrous silver-banded vultite wall shield, a large imflass tower shield, a polished dark silver helm encrusted with sparkling star emeralds, a sleek black vultite helm dusted with twinkling specks of gold, a shiny blue imflass helm with a gleaming beryl-inset visor, a suit of elegant black mithril armor tooled with spirals of blue peridots, a suit of glossy vultite chainmail decorated with tiny emerald vines, a burnished white breastplate set with a trio of dark grey moonstones, a pair of gleaming jade-plated ora gauntlets and some gleaming ora gauntlets. that Glitters Tall mirrors line the thick black tent walls, each one capturing the glittering sparkle of the gem-decorated inventory throughout. In one corner of the tent is a silver-inlaid display case, and a lapis-crusted dark oak chest. Obvious exits: south In the display case you see a pair of dark gold drop earrings, a polished azure lapis earring, some shimmering blue pearl earrings, some dark malachite hoop earrings, a pair of silver rose earrings, a beaded red sunstone necklace, a step-cut red garnet necklace, a slender white starstone necklace, a frosted blue-white opal necklace, a ruby-inset white gold ring, a silver-etched dreamstone ring, an onyx-inlaid deep amethyst ring and a bezel-cut black jasper ring. In the dark oak chest you see an oiled black leather sheath inlaid with whorls of fiery jacinths, a pair of grey leather boots with polished turquoise buckles, a crisp white satin cape fastened with a tiny emerald orb, a pair of black garnet-toed boots, a heavy grey pack clasped with a bright gold compass-shaped buckle and a long yellow helidor necklace. ---- The Aura of Autumn ---- Battle of the Keep ---- The Bitter Bite Room 4 an old stone tavern Bitter Bite An enormous stone hearth dominates an entire wall, where a roaring fire burns within, warming the entire area. Above the hearth's mantle are ancient and battered shields, each one decorated in the symbols of every dwarven clan. Tables and chairs are set up around the front room while uniformed barmaids meander about, refilling drinks or cleaning up empty plates. You also see a small cloth-draped stand with a flagon of Winter's Bite on it, a flight of wooden stairs, a blue-bearded dwarf barkeep and a long polished pine counter with some stuff on it. Obvious exits: west, out Stand: A small plaque on the stand reads, "The Winter's Bite, the most legendary drink in all of Talador!" On the cloth-draped stand you see a flagon of Winter's Bite. On the polished pine counter you see a plate of salted lake trout, a strip of crispy cinnamon bacon, a roasted garlic boar rib, a bowl of steaming mutton stew, a boiled oily goose egg, a bowl of sugared porridge, a glass of mulled plum wine, a mug of chilled silver ale, a cup of hot fruit cider, a bottle of cold blueberry rum and a glass of spring water. Barkeep: The barkeep stands behind the counter, idly polishing glass flagons with a white cloth. His blue beard is long, stretching down below his huge leather belt and gut, and has been braided into a series of beaded weaves. >ask barkeep about Inn The dwarven barkeep smiles, white teeth parting his blue beard and says, "The Bitter Bite has been in my family for many moons! We're home to the infamous Winter's Bite, a drink so cold you'll see snowflakes in your breath!" >ask barkeep about Talador The dwarven barkeep replies, "Talador was founded by dwarves long ago, primarily by the Egrentek Clan. After the mines dried up, many of my clansmen left Talador, and humans from all over came flooding in. But now, after many years of oppression under Jantalar, and finally on the cusp of a new Baron, the community is seeing a return of some of my brethren." >ask barkeep about Kuligar The dwarven barkeep replies, "While I'd rather see dwarven blood in a seat of power, I know that ain't about to happen in the Empire, especially with lingering racial tension. But I suppose for a human, he'll do." >ask barkeep about Mines The dwarven barkeep replies, "Some of my ancestors are buried down in the collapsed tunnels of the mines. Heroes, the whole lot of them. Them bloody Jants were cruel when they dropped the rocks on my clan, but my kin dished out their own justice, trapping those humans as well. A tragedy though, for sure. Hopefully Talador won't see any more of those." >ask barkeep about Rumors The dwarven barkeep glances around skeptically then replies, "Oh, you hear many things in the Bitter Bite. Like how half of the noble council appreciates Wehnimer's Landing's role in the defeat of Baron Hochstib years ago, but the other half is full of disdain for a town run by a mayor who used to be a former Jantalatian soldier." Bitter Bite, Lounge A small wooden stage occupies a corner of the room where a finely-dressed musician entertains the guests with a series of melodies. A few small tables have been lined up around the edges of a scuffed wooden dance floor. Obvious exits: east Bitter Bite, Second Floor Dark wooden doors line both sides of the second floor hallway, each with rooms tucked away to provide comfort for guests. The paneled walkway ends at a large bay window framed by blue velvet curtains. You also see a dimly lit alcove and a flight of wooden stairs. Obvious exits: none Bitter Bite, Reading Alcove Put away from the rest of the hall, the small alcove provides enough room for a stout bookshelf and two writing desks and a few wooden chairs. Pale candles burn on a nearby stand, their glow providing a dim light to the area, while a pool of wax forms beneath them. Obvious exits: out On the wooden bookshelf you see a bulky sand-hued guidebook and a thick silver-hued volume. Guidebook: Bound in leather dyed the color of sand, the guidebook appears rather bulky. A label has been embossed into the book's cover and reads, "A Traveler's Guide to the Turamzzyrian Empire ." Volume: Encased in silvery leather, the volume is thick and filled with pristine white parchment. The title along the spine reads, "History of the Turamzzyrian Empire ." Books can be read without being picked up. Turn the book to turn the page, and flip the book to flip back a page. Each book is very long, approximately 100 pages each. ---- Category:Festivals Caravan Consignments Room 4 a tiny cedar-plank house lofted on four golden wheels Consignments Natural pine encloses this compact space, from vaulted ceiling to rough polished floor. A row of paned windows, set above a long brushed steel counter, makes up the full length of one wall. Opposite the counter stands a small table, with two benches placed on either side affording a comfortable place to sit. A narrow red door, flanked by a pair of tall cubbyholes, leads back to the world outside, while a golden oak arch on the other side of the room beckons customers to a small alcove in the back. You also see a sturdy steel-rung pine ladder. Obvious exits: none On the brushed steel counter you see a hammered bronze and beveled glass display case. In the glass display case you see a teardrop of smooth honey amber, a cabochon of pale steel blue chalcedony, a teardrop of mirror-polished obsidian, an apricot and hibiscus-hued sunstone, a spiral of pale celadon dreamstone, a faceted smoky absinthe emerald, an oval wine-haloed amethyst, a thorn of grey-coiled jet, a reflective night blue feystone and a faceted black cherry garnet. On the small table you see a powdered sugar dusted confection, a jam-filled shortbread tartlet, a salmon and cream cheese tidbit and a thick wedge of rustic herbed bread. In the tall cubbyholes you see a layered white silk robe cinched with a black suede belt, a stiffened oxblood leather buffcoat caught with jet buttons, a clean-lined ebon leather aketon piped with white silk, a sculpted mahogany leather cuirass with a long front-split tasse, a mixed scale and steel-riveted ivory leather coat-of-plates, a chevron-patterned mithril and steel chainmail tunic, a suit of blackened matte steel chainmail hauberk, a damascened steel cuirass with a plated leather tasse, a harness of steel plate armor reinforced with steel mail and a full suit of brightly polished steel platemail. Consignments, Alcove Serving a dual purpose, this little alcove offers a small amount of respite from the flurry of activity in the main room. Tucked in one corner, a porcelain washbasin perched on a gold pedestal rests near a white cotton cloth on a small, brushed steel hook and a cedar waste bin. Hung above the basin, a vaalin-framed oval mirror allows for a moment of vanity. Reflected in the mirror's polished surface is a tall closet that stands just inside the golden oak arch framing the view of the room outside. Obvious exits: none Clean washbasin: Dipping your fingers into the porcelain washbasin, you vigorously scrub your hands in the warm water. Tap washbasin: You lightly tap the edge of the washbasin and watch as the water within slowly drains away. Moments later, steaming hot water rises from its depths and slowly refills it. Tickle washbasin: Dipping your fingers into the warm waters of the porcelain washbasin, you quickly wash your hands and face. Clean cloth: Selecting a plush white cotton cloth from the pile, you vigorously scrub at your neck and behind your ears with the soft fabric in an attempt to get clean. Once done, you deposit it in a nearby bin. Rub cloth: Selecting a plush white cotton cloth from the pile, you bring the soft fabric to your face and gently scrub it across your skin in slow circles. Once done, you deposit the cloth into a nearby bin. Tap cloth: Selecting a plush white cotton cloth from the pile, you bring the soft fabric to your brow and dab the collecting moisture away. Once done, you deposit it into a nearby bin. In the tall closet you see a silk meditation mat of concentric black and silver squares, an octagonal ebon tourmaline wand with faintly incised runes, a large pristine white vial of pure potion, a black-on-white floral patterned damask satchel, a jet-on-cream layered organza silk pouch, a columnar honeycomb ivory linen bag, an ivory linen shirt with a short band collar, a black raw silk shirt with ivory piping, a quilted black leather arming doublet and a padded ivory leather arming coat. Consignments, Loft Here, in the quiet space above the main room, the vaulted ceiling forms sloping walls that cradle the small loft in a comforting embrace. A thick bedroll, with a pile of pillows shoved against a row of overturned crates that serves as a makeshift headboard on one end and a mass of rumpled blankets on the other, lies nestled in this cozy nook. Running the length of the platform's outside edge, interrupted only by a gap for a sturdy steel-rung ladder, a low wooden railing protects against unwanted tumbles. Obvious exits: none On the overturned crates you see some alabaster dice and a large sterling silver pitcher. ---- Charleia's Charms ---- Conceal and Heal ---- Consumption Junction ---- Festive Nights ---- Haute Hibernation Room 4 a large whitewood wagon Hibernation, Foyer Dark stained wooden floors contrast sharply with two stark white silk screens partitioning off rooms to the east and west. A low table is positioned between two leather chairs arranged in front of a tall cedar cabinet. A rack fashioned from large antlers is mounted next to the entry door. Obvious exits: none On the low table you see a slim smoke grey and cream cigar, a white-striped clove brown cigar, a grey-striated stark ivory cigar, an ivory-banded jet black cigar, a small silver box and a polished silver tray. On the silver tray you see a slender flask of aged scotch and a squat flask of dark bourbon. You see a tall cedar cabinet. Looking at the cabinet, you see a high shelf, a middle shelf and a low shelf. On the high shelf you see a tapered black and white tweed tote, a leather-handled chestnut suede satchel and a thin sable leather case. On the middle shelf you see a pair of short black floral crochet gloves, a pair of jet-tipped ivory paeline gloves, a pair of metallic lace gloves laced with ebon ribbons, a pair of stark white kidskin half-gloves, a pair of long onyx-striped grey satin gloves and a pair of elbow-length muted gold silk gloves. On the low shelf you see a brass-handled smooth mahogany humidor, a lacquered black and burled oak humidor and a glass-topped black walnut humidor. On the rack you see a fitted pale pink and ivory checked wool pelisse, an ecru lambswool coat with an oversized plush sable collar, a satin-collared crimson velvet smoking jacket, an olive green wool coat with a lavish raccoon fur collar and a hip-length dark grey nubby tweed jacket. Hibernation, West Salon A large white reed basket filled with yarn sits next to an overstuffed plaid-covered chair in front of a glass display case. A narrow, velvety black rug runs the length of the floor to an ottoman resting in front of a small hearth at the far end of the wagon. Obvious exits: out Hearth: You see a neatly laid-out pile of wood and tinder awaiting only the application of flame to come to life. Nearby is a small basket with sticks of wood ready to be used to light the fire or to keep it burning. In the white reed basket you see a skein of jet wool yarn, a skein of dark cream paeline yarn, a skein of pale ivory wool yarn, a skein of aubergine silk yarn, a skein of garnet silk yarn, a skein of grey paeline yarn, a skein of pale ecru paeline yarn, a skein of charcoal wool yarn, a skein of thistle-hued yarn and a skein of buttercup silk yarn. In the display case you see a white jade annular pendant threaded with vaalin strands, a vaalin necklet set with chunks of black-banded agate, a ribbon-strung necklace of glossy black enamel petals, a choker of filament-caught pearl and hematite teardrops, a lace-strung lariat suspending a plump jet-beaded tassel, a gilt-framed blush labradorite drop pendant and a necklace of interlocking alum and vaalin clockwork. On the tufted ottoman you see a gold-toned metal tin. In the metal tin you see an oval blue chalcedony pocketwatch, a ribbon-strung square electrum timepiece, an oval hazy blue smoldereye, a starburst of gilt-haloed labradorite, a circle of grey-hazed ivory, a silver-cast pastel mint moonstone, a bronze-leafed vivid saffron sapphire, an elegant black swan feather, a cream and mint marabou plume, an ebon-tipped ecru sparrow feather, a jet and pewter-sheened plume and a wispy pastel marabou plume. Hibernation, East Salon A circular, milky glaes-paned window fills the entire end wall on this side of the wagon. A dark leather sofa is stationed between a carved cedar chest and a long, brass-handled dark leather trunk. A trio of glass globes set with tapered candles hangs above a polished ebonwood table. Obvious exits: out In the cedar chest you see a taupe-flecked ivory linen blouse, a pale blue silk shirt with thin navy stripes, an ivory-striped white cotton singlet, an off-shoulder niveous lambswool sweater, a cowled creamy white paeline sweater, a multi-hued auburn wool sweater with a draping shawl collar and a high-necked pale plum knit cotton sweater. In the dark leather trunk you see a pair of beryl suede ankle-boots on silvery birch heels, a pair of mink-cuffed ivory leather knee-boots, a pair of ash-heeled glossy sable leather boots and some knee-high cinereal leather boots strapped with suede. On the ebonwood table you see a pair of hip-laced caramel leather leggings, a pair of butterscotch suede leggings, a pair of high-waist slate grey leather pants, some slim-cut dark sage green wool trousers, a pair of jet-striped navy wool trousers fastened at the hip and a pair of dark blue twill trousers with loosely rolled cuffs. ---- Heart to Tart ---- Immensity ---- The Imperial Emporium ---- Locks and Luck ---- Magic Might ---- Mechanimal ---- The Motion of the Potion ---- The Northern Armament ---- No Stranger Ranger ---- Palace of the Godking Room 5 a circular white and gold pavilion of the Godking Thick walls of white leather circle around to form a huge pavilion, each wall emblazoned with the image of a large golden crown. A sweet aroma drifts from some candles stacked on an altar, where three robed acolytes kneel in hushed prayer. Large gold-inlaid racks line up on the sides of a circular white oak table. Obvious exits: out On the gold-inlaid racks you see a pale white crown-shaped candle, a bright golden crown-shaped candle, a polished white-gold Koar talisman, a white steel ring, some shimmering golden topaz leg-bands, some shimmering golden topaz armbands and a slender white oak staff. On the white oak table you see a speckled white marble shrine, a gold-whorled white marble altar, some white lambskin footwraps, a pair of white leather buskins, a white and gold silk prayer rug, a white cloth meditation mat emblazoned with a golden crown, some gold and white leather gauntlets and some white lambskin handwraps. ---- Patty's Cakes ---- Picknacks ---- Quick Prick ---- Rainbow's End ---- Recipe for Disaster ---- A Sliver of Silver Room 3 a silver-traced burnished oak wagon Sliver of Silver Burnished oak planks comprise the walls of the wagon and ornate silver lamps are suspended from the ceiling. Metal-plated chests are stacked in a corner and a silver-threaded black brocade curtain leads out of the wagon. Obvious exits: east In the metal-plated chests you see a thin silver and faenor necklace, a twisted silver and lapis necklace, a slender dark silver and ruby necklace, a thick onyx and silver necklace, a narrow silver and pink pearl necklace, a polished silver hammer-shaped earring, a polished silver rose-shaped earring, a polished silver axe-shaped earring, a polished silver skull-shaped earring, a pair of round silver earrings with red despanal drops, a pair of silver and yellow jasper earrings, a pair of diamond-studded dark silver earrings, a gold moonstone-set dark silver ring, a smooth silver ring set with a polished iridescent pearl, a lustrous silver ring set with a dark green ora-bloom, a shiny blue and silver ring capped with a bright snowflake zircon, a burnished silver ring set with a smooth smoky quartz, a sardonyx-set silver alloy ring, a silver-inlaid dark green ring, a slender silver and ivory bracelet and a wide silver bracelet set with a dark obsidian eye. Sliver of Silver The wagon is built of sturdy, burnished oak planks set with ornate silver lamps. Various mannequins decorated in silver adornments stand posed along the sides of the room. Obvious exits: west On the featureless mannequins you see a silver-clasped dark green purse, a silver-buckled cherry red purse, some silver-striped dark leather pants, a pair of black silver-clasped gloves, a pair of white silver-clasped gloves, a long dark overcoat with polished silver buttons, a silver-threaded navy blue jacket, a silver-threaded deep black cloak, a pair of black knee-high boots clasped with round silver buckles, a pair of slouched grey leather boots trimmed with silver threading, a pair of silver-threaded white leather boots, a silver-tooled white doeskin tabard, a silver-tooled black leather tunic, a silver-threaded blood red doublet, a silver-laced deep black bodice, a silver-laced pale golden bodice, a silver-laced white satin bodice, a silver-threaded white cotton skirt and a silver-threaded dark blue skirt. ---- Smoke and Mirrors ---- The Smoking Arrow ---- The Splatter Pit Room 3 a wide deep purple silk pavilion Splatter Pit The pavilion's walls are crafted of deep purple silk, shifting with the slightest breeze. White banners hang from the walls, each one depicting a colorful and detailed depiction of a beautiful landscape, from crisp snowy mountains to lush river valleys. A dark haired human with multi-hued eyes sits near some paint-splattered tables, cleaning some brushes in jars of water. Behind him rises a tall wooden supply shelf. Obvious exits: out Banners: The white cloth banners stir faintly, each one depicting a colorful and detailed depiction of a beautiful landscape, from crisp snowy mountains to lush river valleys. Behind the white banners you see a narrow opening. On the paint-stained tables you see a multi-colored paintbrush, a black paintbrush, a white paintbrush, a blue paintbrush, a red paintbrush and a vine-etched paintbrush. On the supply shelf you see a stained wooden paint palette, an angular wooden paint palette, a small grey paintbrush pouch, a small glass paintbrush jar, a paint-stained dark cloth apron, a green-laced black cloth apron, a blue-laced white cloth apron, a pair of old ink-stained trousers, some soft paint-stained gloves, a pair of smooth black gloves, a small paint-stained kit, a stained inky black case and an ink-blotched steel case. Snake Pit Behind the deep purple pavilion, a sand-filled pit has been enclosed within a border of smooth onyx stones. Centered in the middle of the pit is a black-robed figure standing before a dark-paneled covered wagon. You also see a narrow opening in the back of the purple silk pavilion. Obvious paths: none In the covered wagon you see a slender dark green vial, a smooth Luukos symbol, a black-bladed ritual dagger, a dark green emerald cloakpin, a small green snake-shaped amulet, a pair of serpent-toed boots, a pair of black gloves, a night black orase runestaff and a crude green steel snake talisman. ---- A Stitch in Time Room 2 a sturdy dark wooden wagon Stitch In Time Several lanterns compete with the moonlight streaming in through the windows to illuminate dozens of bins that line three walls of this workspace. Several dressforms have been pushed into one corner and securely lashed to the walls to prevent tipping. Next to the entrance is a long counter piled with pattern books, measuring cords, and boxes of embellishments. Several drawers of various sizes fill the available space below the counter. The room is very organized and smells faintly of pine. Obvious exits: none Bins: The pine bins stand several feet high and contain bolts of material in all types and colors. Drawers: The drawers are highly organized and stocked with anything a seamstress or tailor might need. Hundreds of shiny needles fill one drawer, the business end pressed into a layer of cork lining the drawer. Another drawer holds spare scissors, while other drawers hold other various implements. Location of goat pin raffle. 2/4/14 ---- Summer Shades ---- Taste of Turamzzyr ---- Tokens of Talador ---- Tome Alone ---- Tots of Turamzzyr ---- The Tunes of Talador ---- The Turamzzyrian Sole Category:Festivals